


The Butterfly

by Yonkyu



Series: Poetry Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: About a butterfly.
Series: Poetry Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593439





	The Butterfly

A summer day the butterfly pushes through its armor  
Hidden away for several days  
Until the warm sun broke through the horizon  
Assisting the butterfly to find a way out.  
Nibbling a hole in the tough skin easing out,  
Spreading their wings, soaring high in the sky.  
Bright colors glittering in the sun’s beam of happiness  
The need to spread its wings and fly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of poems I wrote for my creative writing class.


End file.
